


Room Without A View (Lucifer/female OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: From a young age, Maddie grew up knowing that her life and family were different. Her mother was a cold, heartless woman who reveled in abusing both her and her twin brother. Years later, Maddie is counselor at a christian youth camp while her brother is in his grave. She thinks she knows everything that destiny has planned out for her, until the night when her boyfriend blindfolds her and pops the question. With her eyes unable to see, a weight presses down on top of her, lips hungrily seeking out her own....





	Room Without A View (Lucifer/female OC)

For as long as I can remember, I knew that I lived in a house of secrets. It oozed out of every wall, behind which I could hear my parents shouting. It revealed itself in the slamming of doors and cupboards. But nowhere was it more evident than in those terrifying, silent moments when my mother would pull my brother into the room beneath the stairs. I never knew what went on there. Never saw it with my own eyes. But the bruises and scratches on my twin brother’s body told their own stories. Tales I learned to read through the years.

When I was thirteen years old, I discovered that I could move things with my mind. Small things at first. Just a pen or a sheet of paper. But, over time, I learned to move bigger things. Tables. Chairs.

Then the day came when my mother walked in on me.

I was sitting on my bed, a small table hovering a couple of feet off the floor. On top of its smooth surface was a teapot and several cups. They wobbled, but none of them fell off. I had a smile on my face, concentrating hard in an effort to make the table move higher. Then I heard the creak of the door being opened-

I turned.

The table crashed to the floor with a loud clatter. The teapot and cups shattering into a million pieces on the floor. Looking back, I realize that far more than just some pottery was broken that day.

My mother didn’t have to tell me it was time to go with her to the room beneath the stairs. I already knew.

******************************************************************************************************

At 20, I had settled into the life that my mother would have wanted for me. I had taken a job at a christian youth camp, far away from the sins of the city life. Every day I got up, looked in the mirror and told myself that I didn’t deserve to be alive. I didn’t deserve to be the one who got to enjoy feeling the sunlight on my face every day, when my brother had killed himself, alone and in pain, in a filthy trailer out in the middle of nowhere. I could forgive myself anything, but not that.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

I looked up from my place on the grass.

Benny was standing over me in the darkness, a couple of bottle of coke in his hands. The moonlight illuminated his thin, weasel like face and reddish hair. For reasons I wasn’t quite sure of, he had gotten the idea that we were a thing and followed me around the camp like a puppy. In the beginning, I had tried to ignore it. Than, after a while, I had just gotten use to his constant chatter and offerings of food and drink. It wasn’t love, by any means. But anything that lightened the tediousness of this place was a welcome thing.

“Nothing,” I told him, taking a long drink, partly just to have something to do besides look at his face. The hopefulness I saw there always annoyed me.

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about things.” Benny leaned in closer, his lips brushing against my ear.

“Not gonna happen,” Was all I said.

“Come on. What’s the big deal?” The sound of his whiny voice almost made me punch him in the face. Almost. But, as always, I found myself obligated to keeping up appearances.

“You know I'm a virgin. Besides, God is watching,” I told him. I didn’t believe in God, heaven or hell or the devil, but I had settled into the world of faith like I had always belonged there. I think it was my mother in me. I always knew that she herself had been an outcast looking for a way back into the fold. A woman with a checkered past who had always hoped that, if she prayed enough and spent enough sitting in the front pew, that God would forgive her.

Benny reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black bandanna. I rolled my eyes. Maybe another woman would have been captivated by the twinkling stars in the sky and feel of the wet grass brushing against their skin or some other nonsense. They might have looked at Benny’s special way with the children and thought what a good father he would make some day. Or realized that he came from money and a life spent in some spacious house taking care of a few bratty kids was a small price to pay to never have to worry about struggling to make ends meet. But I wasn’t one of those kinds of women. Never was. And never will be.

But, seeing the crestfallen look on Benny’s face, I decided just to go along with things and let him tie the bandanna around my head and over my eyes anyway. I had a feeling he intended to surprise me by getting down on one knee. That I would slide the dark fabric off of me to find him bent down before me, some magnificent ring twinkling from within the dark of a little box. And on his face would be that hopeful, puppy like expression that always made me so infuriated. As if I were a demon who’d crawled up straight from hell if I refused him. I wasn’t sure what I would say to him if he had proposed to me that night.

I never got the chance to find out.

I felt more than heard a loud popping noise from some place over my head. My whole body jerked, my hands flying to my face to pull the bandanna off-

A weight came down on top of me, pinning me to the wet grass. The blindfold seemed to wrap itself tighter around my head, the fabric writhing away from my touch as if it was a living thing. I screeched, attempting to ward off the person on top of me, but two powerful arms held me still, hands grasping my by the wrists and forcing them down.

A wet, hot mouth came down upon my own. My scream was muffled as a tongue sought entrance into my mouth. I felt a surge of excitement run through me at the scent of the man, it was quite obvious to me now that my attacker was male. Something inside of me, some deeply hidden door that had been long since closed, seemed to open as his tongue greedily sought out mine. I felt as if I knew him. That, on some inner level, just beneath the surface, I had always known he was out there, thinking of me and waiting for the day when he would have me like this. Under him. Wanting only him. There was something akin to a dark cloud moving to settle over me in that moment. I could almost see it through the cloth covering my eyes. Maybe it had always been there, and I had been keeping it at bay. Maybe it was the thing my mother had tried to save me from when she took me to the place beneath the stairs.

“So ready for me, kitten,” a voice purred into my ear. “I will never get tired of the eagerness of groupies.”

I opened my mouth to say something hateful back at him, but the words died on my lips as he tore open my top and bent down to run his tongue along my chest. First running his tongue slowly over the center, then pushing my breasts together roughly. His mouth going from one nipple to the other. He took his time sucking and nibbling the tender buds, chuckling when I writhed against him. My body felt that it was on fire, but it was as much a frightening sensation as it was a pleasant one. The feelings going through me were dark and dangerous. Not the light and sweet things I had imagined so many nights as I laid in bed, hand moving beneath the covers. I wanted to push him off of me. Wanted to run back to the safety of the camp and never again think of sex. And yet, at the same time, I couldn’t get enough of the feel or scent of him. The way he felt pressing me into the ground. The feeling of his hard cock pressing into me, making me gasp and squirm even more.

I let out as small cry as his hand went up under my skirt, one long finger quickly plunging into my virgin entrance. I clenched tightly around him, afraid that he would break me somehow if he went any deeper.

“So, you really weren’t lying about the virgin thing?” Another chuckle came from the stranger as he kissed his way down my belly. “But don’t worry, God isn’t watching. He’s been gone from this place for a long time.”

The words nearly brought me out of my pleasurable haze, but the sensation of a hot, wet tongue licking my pussy lips erased any coherent thought entirely. I reached down, grabbing a head off soft hair in my hands and holding on for dear life as waves of ecstasy coursed through me. I was licked and sucked on, thrusting my swollen clit eagerly into the man’s mouth as I rocked back and forth. He whispered things to me in the darkness, telling me how good I was being for him and that it was OK for me to come this way. That I was his and his alone.

“I shouldn’t,” I replied, the old fears and guilt coming back to me in an instant, making tears come to my eyes. A part of me still felt that giving into these desires was wrong. That he would use me and run away, as men so often did to women. He couldn’t love me. No one could. Not even my own mother.

“This is your chance, pet. There will never be another.”

I allowed the dark cloud to spread over me again as he continued to lick and finger me, his lips and tongue finding new places that would make me cry against him, my nails digging deeper into his scalp.

“Please,” I moaned. “Fuck me. Fuck me.”

“If that’s what you want. But I have to warn you. This connection of ours, this thing between us. It doesn’t go both ways. I call, you come. I tell you to jump, you say how high. I won’t tolerate disobedience. But I do reward faithful and diligent service.”

I felt the weight of him on top of me then. A sigh left my lips, my eyes closing as I took in how powerful he felt over me. I wasn’t given long to concentrate on that, though, before I felt something brush against my pussy lips. I arched my back as he plunged inside of me in one hard push, the feeling of my entrance being broken and me walls being stretched to full capacity making me bite back a deep throated sob.

“Don’t pull back on me now, kitten,” the man whispered in my ear, gently pulling on the lobe with his teeth. “I’m just getting started.”

He set a hard and fast pace, driving me into the damp earth. I gripped onto his shoulders, allowing myself to be swept away by the painful twinges inside of me giving way to rising ebbs and flows of pleasure, similar to what I had experienced when he had knelt between my legs. Only now there was the added noise of him laying over me, the soft sighs and groans he made as me enjoyed my tight pussy clenching and relaxing around him. There were times when he felt helpless on top of me, lost in the same experience as I was. The realization drove me, higher, spiraling up into some far off place I had never known existed. Until my body was consumed by something immense and wonderful. I cried out God’s name, my body arching against the man’s as I became lost in a whirl of sensations that ran from my head down to my toes.

A second later, I felt something warm spurting inside of me, filling up my virgin pussy to overflowing. The man laid his head on top of mine, telling me I had done a good job and that I had been a good girl for him.

Some time later, I found myself sitting up, the blindfold gone.

The man, a blond haired man I now realized, stood across from me in the darkness, his back turned.

“What now,” I asked. The question seemed appropriate. My mother had always told me that men never wanted anything other than sex from a woman. And after they got it, they were gone and onto the next pursuit. I knew that, as my first, this man would always hold a certain power over me. And I figured breaking things off as soon as possible might not be such a bad thing in the long run.

“Did your mother ever tell you what you are?”

The question caught me off guard. My mother had been a religious woman with a mean streak a mile long. And she had called me many things. None of which I wanted to think about at this moment. “She was a cruel person. Said a lot of things,” I told him by way of explanation.

The man turned to me then. I gasped as he came closer to me, shafts of moonlight falling on a handsome face, the perfect cheekbones, sparkling blue eyes. His lips twisted in a smile. The effect of it all made me feel hot and wet again. “Your mother was a very powerful witch. And I needed her to help fulfill a prophecy. So she slept with some demons and made you and your brother. Well, there was another woman, actually. But her offspring is proving to be...elusive. So, now I only have one. And that’s you.”

I fell back, my mouth hanging open as it suddenly occurred to me that I had just given my most precious gift to a madman. And maybe even a dangerous one at that. I made as if to get up, but an invisible force knocked me down and knocked the wind out of me. I fell with an ungraceful thud back onto the ground.

“Now, let’s not resort to you running off and me having to chase you, alright? I’m kinda pressed for time here. So let’s just skip to the part where you tell me what your mother did to you to turn your powers off. And we can go from there.”

“I’m not whatever you think I am!” The words came out in a shrill scream. “And if my brother was any sort of witch or demon, why is he dead now?”

“Anything can die if it wants badly enough to.” The man sounded wistful as he said it, and I had the feeling that there was a universe of meaning behind the words.

“Stay away from me.”

I did get up then, turning from the man and trying to run off into the safety of the woods. I didn’t get even one step before a pair of powerful arms wrapped around me.

“So you want to do this the hard way, ugh?” The words were rasped into my ear, a chill going down my spine. “Do you know what your mother would have had to do to hide the kind of power you have, pet? Give up part of her soul. Know what that does to a person, not having a soul? It’s a nasty thing. I don’t doubt she spent her existence making you suffer. I hate to break it to you, but what I’m gonna have to do now is going to hurt a hell of a lot worse.”


End file.
